


You'll Come 'Round

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan sees his twin changing, and thinks that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Come 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my tumblr kiss meme and the prompt of Aiden/Ethan and a nose kiss. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but they're fun to play with.

Ethan’s arm snakes out to grab his brother, pulling him in close. He wraps one arm around his chest, anchoring him there so that Ethan can drop a kiss on Aiden’s forehead, then another on the tip of his nose. He grins when Aiden shoves at him, and he lets go easily enough.

“What the hell was that for?”

“I knew you weren’t all bad,” Ethan replies. “I knew you’d come around.”

Aiden glares at him. “I haven’t gone soft.”

“You aren’t on assignment anymore.” Ethan’s been watching them, the way Aiden is when he’s around Lydia. He recognizes it, that relaxation and ease of being, like he feels when he’s with Danny. “You actually like her.”

He sees Aiden’s hackles rise. “So what if I do?”

Ethan touches his neck, slides his fingers down the skin, touching each ridge of his spine. “So what,” he echoes. “I don’t care if you do. We don’t belong to Deucalion anymore. We’re not omegas. We’re just us. We can do whatever we want. And I like it.”

He gives Aiden a chance to assimilate that before he continues. “I like Danny. You like Lydia. I like not being afraid of you. And I like knowing that nothing’s going to come between us again.”

He isn’t surprised when Aiden turns on him, grips the side of his face firmly, and repeats the same gesture: a kiss to the forehead, then another to the tip of his nose. Ethan grins. “What the hell was that for?” He turns Aiden’s own words back on him.

Aiden doesn’t bother to answer, just cuffs Ethan’s head as they walk out of the locker room. Danny and Lydia are waiting, and Ethan lets his hand entwine with Danny’s as he sees Aiden pull Lydia in for a kiss.

Maybe this time everything’s going to be all right.


End file.
